


Elevators, Nicknames, and a not so terrible boss

by Gechi_gotchu



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Kylo has zero social skills, M/M, Nicknames, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gechi_gotchu/pseuds/Gechi_gotchu
Summary: In which Finn and Kylo are trapped in an elevator and Kylo tries his hand at small talk





	Elevators, Nicknames, and a not so terrible boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000) in the [FinnloFest2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FinnloFest2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Stormtrooper FN-2187 and Kylo Ren are stuck in an elevator together (it's exactly as awkward as it sounds... or is it?)

“So, you see any good holofilms lately?” For as long as he’s been in the order, stormtrooper FN-2187 has never wanted to kill himself. He only wished to prove himself as a good troop and to do everything he could for the Order. But during this moment, ‘87 wished he had the guts to put his blaster to his head.

His day had started out mediocre or for a sanitation worker, average. He had an extensive training sim the days before which resulted in him almost sacrificing himself to save the mission after their initial plan to defeat Resistance cannons didn’t work. He remembered how Phasma almost beamed with pride as she commended him for drawing enemy fire alone to allow the rest of his squad to take down the heavy cannons. The added bonus of this mostly stealthy sim was that Slip didn’t fall behind so there was no condemnation for compassion this time. 

He was prepared to die for the Order, even if it was just a sim and as a treat, he got an easy cleaning day, just a couple of conference rooms on the upper levels and then he was free for the rest of the day and even the next one! He had a whole training regime to tweak for Slip in preparation for tomorrow and now that he was done all he had to do was make it down to the barracks.

But instead, here he was. Suck in an elevator. With Kylo Ren.

“No sir, I haven’t,” ‘87 responded with practiced monotone. The count in his head had them at five minutes in the elevator, three since they called for help. The atmosphere was oppressive, to say the least, and to make it worse, Kylo Ren made small talk like a droid with outdated socialisation software. 

“I see. Read any good holobooks lately? I read one about the Force titled,  Power of the Universe by Adoy ‘Akhdir. I highly recommend it,” Ren said, a hint of joy in his otherwise monotonous voice. 

“I’ll be sure to check it out sir,” ‘87 nodded and went back to facing the doorway, praying for anything to happen. He’d rather be subject to hearing Hux complain for an eternity about Kylo destroying the elevator to get out rather than standing there and waiting for maintenance. 

“So, what’s your name ‘trooper?” 

“My designation is FN-2187, sir,” ‘87 replied curtly. Short, simple, no emotion. Hopefully enough to bore Kylo Ren so he stopped trying to talk to him.

“I see. Do you have a nickname? I know some of the other stormtroopers have nicknames?” He asked, his masked face tilting downward to give the impression that he was waiting almost excitedly for an answer. 

“My squad calls me ‘87-”

“That’s not a nickname! It’s just a piece of your designation. I can give you a better one than that banthashit,” Ren huffed. For a guy known for his tantrums, ‘87 never suspected Ren to be a poo doo mouth as well, “Take off that helmet so I can get a good look at you.” Doing as he was told, ‘87 hit the release and pulled off his helmet, his soft brown eyes meeting the bottom of a black mask.  _ Oh wow.  _ ‘87 jerked back at the unfamiliar voice in his head. He knew he didn’t think that thought.

Gloved fingers caressed his cheeks, the rough fabric tickling his face. Stopping under his chin, his head was tilted up, looking where he guessed Kylo’s eyes were. The darksider’s hand came up and grabbed the bottom of his own mask, slowly revealing pale skin and a human face. Wavy black locks fell into a tense face with a prominent nose and curious brown eyes. Huh, so it turned out the face he and the other ‘troopers had built in their heads of a fearsome man with a scarred up face, yellow beady eyes, and tentacles was very far off.

Kylo Ren was just a guy. A pretty handsome one at that.

“Handsome?” Kylo echoed, his voice was a lot less drone than with the mask on; instead filled with the missing emotions that the vocoder took away.

“Huh?”

“Nothing...Bruno? No. Lex? No. Finn?”

“Oh, that one-”

“Horrible. Hmmm, I have it. Anakin,” Kylo said resolutely.

“That seems a bit...much sir. Finn was-”

“Ani for short then. Perfect for you. You’re welcome,” ‘87 couldn’t bring himself to argue when Kylo’s lips quirked up in what he assumed was a smile, no matter how unpracticed and awkward it looked on his face. 

“Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it,” he replied with his own smile.

“When we are alone, you can call me Kylo. And I’ll call you Ani,” ‘87 smiled at the implication that he’d be seeing a lot more of Kylo. Maybe they were somewhat friends, or as close as they could be being a stormtrooper and the Supreme Leader’s apprentice. 

The elevator whirred before it started moving again, descending down to the lower levels once more. Both men put their helmets back on, hiding smiles underneath. 

Memories like this only made it so much harder when in a few short weeks the two faced off on Starkiller. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I wrote two versions of the same prompt. I'm a slut for this concept. Leave a comment if you wanna and thanks for reading!


End file.
